THE TROUBLE WITH ALEU
by Texasman1836
Summary: Star, Nikki and Kaltag try and help Aleu with a problem in her life. Can they help her or can't they? Please leave reviews.


**THIS STORY IS ANTHRO**

It was a nice night in Nome, Alaska, the son of Balto and Jenna, Kodi, one of the stars of the play "Death of a Salesman", exited a theater with two co-stars after a performance, only to hear a girl sobbing. Curious, Kodi followed the sound into an ally and found a little girl leaning against a wall crying her eyes out. "Are you lost and do you need help?" he asked, kneeling down in an attempt to comfort her.

The girl, shielding her face with her hands, claimed that her brother left her alone and didn't come back. Kodi offered her his handkerchief. The girl then took it and thanked him. "You were always the kindest, Kodi," she said in a cheerful voice finally revealing her face.

A shocked expression went crosses Kodi's face. "No way. It's you!" he gasp, but before he could react, Kodi was knocked out-cold by a silhouette from behind. The girl tip-toed around him and apologized. "I'm sorry for playing rough, Kodi," laughed the girl evilly.

The next day, Star, Nikki and Kaltag were browsing through photos of the missing actors from the 20-year-old sitcom "Balto 2". Kodi was the latest to disappear. "The last time I saw Kodi was when he was on the set of Wolf quest with his family," Star stated, as he looked at a photo Jenna. Kaltag then found a photo of a little girl, it turned out that it was Aleu the daughter of Balto and Jenna-the show's child star of "Balto 2".

Kaltag knew that Aleu had a problem and the older Alue that was in the movie was an extra. "Aleu suffered from a severe systemic hypoplasia, a rare disease that prevented her body from aging," he explained, as he looked at the photo with sympathy. "Though now she could be in her 30s or 40s since she still has the body of a small child," he added. Nikki remembered when they were on the set watching their friend Balto with his kids acting and wonder what happened to Aleu, but one of her brother Noah and sister died in a car crash.

They were interrupted by a radio call from Captain Boris, requesting immediate backup in stopping an attack at the same theater where Kodi disappeared from. Star, Nikki and Kaltag got there to help, but were unable to stop the attackers from kidnapping another ex-actor from the show, Saba the daughter of Balto and Jenna who was also appeared in "Death of a Salesman".

They tried to give chase in Kaltag's truck, but the little girl that Kodi met in the ally threw herself in front of the truck. "Watch out for that kid, Kaltag!" yelled Star, as his eyes popped out of his head. Kaltag was able to avoid her and crashed is truck into a hotdog stand. "Well, I was a little hungry, but not now,"Kaltag said, as he fainted and the attackers were able to escape with Saba.

Nikki got out of the truck, picked up the little girl and held her in his arms. "It's OK now kid," he said calmly.

"I lost my daddy," cried the girl. Just then Steele emerged from the crowd and took the girl into his arms, seemingly scolding her. "I thought I told you not to run off like that!" he growled. "I didn't mean to, daddy," the girl replied innocently. Star, Nikki and Kaltag then realized who she was. "Alue!" they all gasped. Thinking fast, Alue threw a smoke (basketball) bomb and disappeared in the cover of the smoke along with her "daddy" Steele.

That night Saba awoke to find herself with her brother Kodi in Aleu's hide out and she told them what she was planing. "Mother was sought by Steele, but Father stole her from him. Then when Balto 2 was being filmed you stole their love, my parts for the film and I was cast out," explained Aleu, as Steele walked into the room. "Steele loved me like our parents never loved me and now they'll learn what true love is!" she said with tears of anger running down her face.

Star, Nikki and Kaltag met with Nava and they reviewed the history of the show, including its end. "In an attempt to boost falling ratings, the producers introduced a new character, Aleu's brother Dingo" explained Nava, as he turned off the TV. "Feeling that Dingo was stealing her spotlight and her mother and father's attention, she quit the show, forcing its cancellation and then attempted to start a career as a serious actress. The attempt failed, since her condition made it impossible for people to take her seriously. She has not been heard from since," and his explanation was done.

Kaltag new that Dingo was the only one still at large. Just then he had a plan to catch Aleu.

Dingo, now in his twenties, was playing his guitar in his garage when Steele walked up to him. "Hey, my baby was taking her nap and your music woke her up!" he growled.

"Hey, I have to practice mac!" Dingo protested bitterly, but Alue only smiled at him before spraying him in the face with knock-out gas. Dingo tried to walk away, but he passed out before he heard his sister speak to him one last time. "You always were a bone head, Dingo," she laughed evilly. He was taken back to her hideout, which had been decorated into a mock-up of the show's set.

Kodi, Dingo and Saba were tied to chairs and tried to protest against Alue's actions. Alue just told her brothers and sister to be quiet. She then put a cake on the table that they were around with a stick of dynamite planted in the cake for candle. She also did not step away from the rigged cake, indicating that she intended to commit suicide with her family. "Blow out the candle, Dingo!" she ordered, as he blew at the fuse, but he could not put it out. However, at the last second Kodi grabbed the dynamite in his mouth and tossed it away saving the party and Dingo revealed that he was being watched by Star, Nikki and Kaltag.

Enraged, Alue pointed her doll, Mr. Gunner (a disguised machine-gun), at her brother Kodi. "It's a dead end for you Kodi," Alue sneered evilly. Just then Kaltag and Star made their entrance, disarming both Alue and her guards. Star grabbed Alue by her arm and spoke his mind. "You have been a naughty little girl and I think you need a time out," he laughed.

Just then Balto and Jenna came in with Nikki, but before they could talk to Alue, Steele attacked Star, Nikki, Kaltag and Balto with his martial arts skills knocking them out, giving Alue the chance to run away. Steele then turned to Jenna and gave her a fang filled smile. "I have waited a long time to make you mine, Jenna," he laughed evilly. He intended to rape her, but Jenna was a master of the martial arts also and was quick to dispose of Steele. "I have wanted to do that for a long time, Steele!" she growled in return, as Balto, Star and Kaltag went after Alue.

Star, Kaltag and Balto continued to pursue Alue while Nikki and Jenna freed Kodi, Dingo and Saba and guided them to safety.

The pursuit took Star, Kaltag and Balto to the amusement park that was packed for the night. "I hope that she don't try to ride the rides," said Star, as they went into park to look for her. Kaltag saw Alue at the shooting range and his jaw dropped to the ground out of fear of her being shot. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" he yelled, as she walked through the firing line. Kaltag foolishly got in front of the shooters. "OK, fellas fire away," he smiled. The shooters all aimed at him and his smile dropped as he was shot full of holes.

Alue ran into the Mirror House and saw herself in the various trick mirrors. One of them showed her reflection how she would have really looked as a grown woman. "That's me," she said happily, but she realized it was just as much an illusion as the recreation she tried to make. "But it's not really real, is it? Just made-up and pretend, like my family and my life and everything else in it," she cried.

Just then her father came into the room. "Alue, it's OK now I'm here," Balto said, as he ran to embrace her, but she was taken by surprise and shot him by mistake with her doll gun...killing him. Star came in saw Alue next to her dead father and tried to talk to her, but she was hurt so badly. "You have ruined everything, so just leave me alone with my father!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Breaking down, she began shooting the mirrors at random, aiming to shoot Star, before finally turning to her real, adult self in the mirror that showed what she would have looked like had it not been for her condition. With tears streaming down her face, she shot it and continued to pull the trigger even though she had used all her ammunition. Star came up to her and gently took the doll from her. "It's alright, Alue," said Star sadly. "Your family loved you more then you think, but they didn't know how to show it," he explained, taking her in his arms to comfort her. Kaltag came in with Nikki and her family as she cried and clutched tightly at stars leg. Kaltag walked up to her and he placed an understanding hand on her head as she cried over her dead father. "_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to._"

THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY BABY-DOLL the fourth episode of the third season of the Batman animated series.


End file.
